Firearms including pistols and long firearms such as rifles are commonly stored in a vertical position in a firearm safe. One of the drawbacks of storing long firearms in conventional firearm safes is that the firearms may have a tendency to inadvertently fall over if not appropriately secured. Moreover, removal of the firearm from the safe may be cumbersome since the stock of the firearm may be inserted in a slot in the lower portion of the safe. Removal of a firearm from the rear portion of the safe may require that firearms in the front portion of the safe be removed to clear a path for removal of the firearm. Placing a firearm in the safe for storage may be equally cumbersome.
Therefore, a magnetic firearm support which can be magnetically attached to a steel surface in a firearm safe or elsewhere for ease in storage and access or retrieval of a firearm may be desirable in some applications.